


Glow

by fearsmoke (AnaSofia1963)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, i was sad when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia1963/pseuds/fearsmoke
Summary: Alexander sat in his study, alone; his dear Eliza had tried to comfort him to no avail. He only begun to weep as soon as she closed the door behind her.(Note: Short one-shot I wrote after listening to Laurens' Interlude again. Very angsty and sad in general. Lams-centered, background Hamliza)





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanwork for Hamilton. Characters may be OOC for this reason. Please know english is not my first language and I would greatly appreciate if you messaged me about any typo or mistake you find. Come say hi on my tumblr @ fearsmoke or my twitter, fear_smoke! Any feedback/kudos are welcome ♡

Alexander sat in his study, alone; his dear Eliza had tried to comfort him to no avail. He only begun to weep as soon as she closed the door behind her. 

He was dead, shot down at twenty-seven. Had he even read the last letter he wrote? It was unfair, so terribly unfair- he did not even get the chance to say goodbye. He put his face between his hands, his wife's voice reading the letter in his mind over and over again. 

He felt weak. At loss for words for the first time. His tears stained his current work, smudging the ink at parts, but still he grabbed his pen with shaking hands and continued to write. He tried to ignore his own feelings, to continue working despite himself. He pressed on and on, the only sound in the room the scratch of his pen on paper. 

Minutes passed slowly, crawling by, until he suddenly felt a weight pressing him down. He sunk back on his chair, chest heaving, almost unable to breathe. Alexander clutched his chest lightly, the pressure unforgiving. His vision blurred-

He wailed loudly. He covered his face with his hands as his ability to breathe returned, and he felt himself tremble as sobs wrecked him. Alexander stood quickly, leaning on his desk. Rage filled him as he tore apart the page he had been working on, banging his fists on the desk. He threw his pen towards the opposite wall, where the ink left a stain before falling somewhere on the floor.

It was after he yelled yet again- followed by the loud noise of a heavy book hitting the ground- that he heard light footsteps behind the door. He froze as he heard his wife's soft breathing outside the room, barely audible. She left quickly after a few moments, not even getting the chance to knock as the baby began to cry in his nursery.

Alexander fell to his knees in the center of the room. The air felt heavy around him once again, but this time it was different. He felt cold this time, as if the room temperature had dropped several degrees in a moment. What made him shiver was not that, however. A white glow had appeared in front of him, taller than him even if he were standing. His eyes opened wide as it moved towards him, walking slowly until they were feet apart. The way it walked... 

The glow begun to take shape, going from a hazy blur to the clear shape of a man. The clothes he wore became clear right before his features. An army uniform... the halo of curls surrounding his face.

"John."

His voice broke. John smiled as he kneeled to face him, bringing his hand to Alexander's cheek. Hamilton could barely feel his touch- then John said something. His lips moved, but there was silence.

"What? I... can't hear you, John." He tried to touch the other man's face. Alexander's hand went right through him, going numb. His Laurens smiled widely once more, mouthing his words yet again, much slower this time.

"Live long, Alexander. I love you."

John pressed his lips against his. He closed his eyes. Laurens was gone by the time he opened them. 

Alexander hastily wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He stood, upright, walking towards his chair after grabbing his pen from the floor. He sat, grabbing a new piece of paper to redo his now-destroyed work. His fingertips grazed his own lips lightly.

He got to work.


End file.
